HTF Survival Game
by Neko Amore
Summary: HTF Survival Game, Cursed Idol forced Happy Tree resident to participate in this game based on their daily activities. Who will die? and who will survive? Rated M for violent and strong words.
1. Prologue: The Game Began

**This is my third stories and I sorry for not updating my second story... =( I reconstructed my idea for my second story and it could take a long time before I udapte it.**

 **Hope you guys will like this story too...**

* * *

It happened so suddenly, no one had expected this to happen. When it was brought to the museum, they thought it will quietly stay in the museum, but the true is that it will often appear in various places and brought calamity to others. After a long period of doing nothing, it manage to gather enough power to force the residents of Happy Tree to play a survival game.

[ Every one of you is familiar with the game. After all… as a resident of Happy Tree, you had been doing it the whole time. Bring along stuff you need and gather at front of museum entrance. ]

* * *

Every residents of Happy Tree followed the instruction. When they reach there, they found that Cursed Idol and its replica temple had been moved to the entrance.

Every one brought different items with them:

 **Giggles brought along the first aid kit.**

 **Cuddles has a bag of carrots with him.**

 **Toothy brings his baseball bat.**

 **Petunia had packed lot of cleaning tools.**

 **Handy prepared extra safety helmet and working tools.**

 **Sniffles brought along a lot of components.**

 **Pop brings along his smoking pipe and Cub is sitting on his firetruck toy.**

 **Flaky is wearing her safety gears until Cursed Idol forced her to put it into a bag.**

 **The Mole packed his bag with extra walking sticks.**

 **Disco Bear brought two big disco balls with him.**

 **Nutty is having a bag of candies and he is eating some of it now.**

 **Lifty and Shifty carrying a small bag and a big bag, they didn't reveal what they brought with them.**

 **Mime is packed his bag with all the stuff he need, however all the items that he pack are his imagination.**

 **Flippy has a slingshot and a bag, but for some reason he didn't know what he had packed in the bag.**

 **Splendid dressed as a journalist is having his business bag with him.**

 **Lammy is holding a pickle in hand, she keeps on talking with the pickle and calling it "Mr. Pickles".**

 **Lumpy brought a lunch box with him.**

 **Russell is armed with two pirate sword. Just like Flaky, he is forced to put his items in a bag.**

 **Cro-Marmot is there, but it doesn't seem like he bring anything with him.**

[ I glad that you do as I told, now any question before the game start?"]  
Even though the statuette isn't moving, everyone had a feeling it was the statuette that gathered them.  
[ Great there isn't any question! ]

No one dare to ask a question or move, but Cro-Marmot was slightly moves forward. It probably was the melted ice that caused him to slide forward rather than his own intention.

[ The question and answer session had end. Any resistance is futile, as a warning to other… you will be executed. ]

A crack appears underneath Cro-Marmot, however because of the ice he encased in is bigger than the crack and thus he does not fall into it. The crack felt irritated, it widening itself and revealing the boiling lava beneath the earth. Cro-Marmot fall into the lava and quickly sunk into it.

 **\- Cro-Marmot death** **-**

[ Good… Now, let the game begin. ] Just as Cursed Idol finished his sentences, a bright light flashed they eyes. When they open their eye, they found themselves at a different place.

* * *

 **What do you think about this? Do you think they make a good choice bring those items? Leave a review to let me know~**


	2. Game 1: Release The Fliqpy

**The name of this chapter come from the sentence "release the Kraken". I just having some fun with the chapter name. Anyway this chapter show the first killing scene of the story, which it contain some violent scene. Judging by the name, you can know who is the one doing the killing.**

* * *

Everyone is surprise by the sudden change in place as they found themselves the place had been changed. For Flippy's case, it looks like he been transfer to rainforest biome. This rainforest reminds Flippy about his day as a war veteran, he decides that he shouldn't think much about it, he doesn't want to flip out just because the location is change.

Since he didn't know what he had packed in the bag, he decides that the first thing he needs to do is to check the bag. He founds a lot of sandwiches is packed in his bag. He felt confuse, wondering why did he pack this much of sandwiches in it.

Just when Flippy is wondering what he should do with the sandwiches, he hears a loud noise coming from distant place. The noise sound like gunshot, it reminds him of the war. Flippy eyes are switching color from black to chartreuse green. Even though Flippy had tries his best no to think much about, the sound of continuing gun shooting had driven he insane and caused him to flip out.

"Is good to be out… Now I can kill as many people I want with the weapon I prepare. Eh…?" Fliqpy looking at bag and notice the bag is full of sandwiches instead of the weapon he packed.

[ Ah….! There something I forgot to tell you guys. In order to make this game more challenging, I had swapped the items in yours bag. As a reward, I will grant the wish of the winner of this game. Have fun and good luck~! ]

"Damn you. Who the hell is having my stuffs?" Fliqpy is angry that his weapons are not with him but this won't stop him from killing others.

* * *

He spotted Mime near a lake. Judging by the gesture he made, Mime seem to be having a lakeside barbecue party. He is grilling some invisible foods even though there are some carrots lying on the ground. When Mime is opening his mouth to take a big bite out of the invisible food, Fliqpy took advantage of this opportunity to use the carrots as projectiles to aims and shoots Mime's mouth.

Being choked by the carrots, Mime tries to get the carrots out by hitting his own stomach, but Fliqpy's attack didn't just stop there. He grabs Mime's antlers and pulls it up, causing Mime's feet to leave the ground. Mime couldn't find any support to hold him and at the same time he could feel the carrots is sliding slightly deeper into his throat.

To make the situation worse, Fliqpy is pushing the carrots down with one hand while pulling both of Mime's antlers with the others hand. With the force applied, the carrots are slowly piercing through Mime's throat, bloods start to dripping out from the back of his throat. There also blood dripping out Mime's head as Fliqpy forcefully pulling out Mime's antlers.

Mime's face is full of terror, the pain he experiencing makes he want to screams but with the carrots in his throat and the fact he is a mime, there isn't any voice to be heard of. Within one go, Fliqpy increased his strength and he manage to rip out the antlers while making the carrots to pierce through Mime's throat. This leaves a big hole at the back of Mime's throat and his brain is being expose.

 **\- Mime death** **-**

"Got it…" said Fliqpy as he using the antler to stabs Mime's brain. It seems like his plan was to obtain the antlers and use it as weapon.

"Now… let's find the others and get my weapons back."

Fliqpy smirked evilly when he saw Disco Bear trying to sit on a firetruck toy. Soon a scream of pain can be heard throughout the forest.

 **-** **-** **Disco Bear death -** **-**

* * *

 **Who will apppear next? Are they going to die or are they going to survive? Try to guess it and leave you thought at the review section.**


	3. Game 2: Blinded but armed

**This part talk about the gun firing sound hear by Flippy. Well... the title said it all, you now know who is having the firearm. Try to guess how much Happy Tree resident die in this chapter.**

* * *

When Cuddles opens his bag, he is surprise that his carrots had been transformed into two big disco balls. He don't know what had happen, he just stand there and confusingly staring at his bag.

Suddenly, he hears some rustle sound coming from the bushes behind him. Cuddles turns around and defending himself using the two disco balls. Even if the disco balls seem useless to defend Cuddles from the threats, Cuddles still gains some confident by doing this.

After a few struggles, the intruder finally manage to get out the bushes, it was Cuddels's best friend – Toothy. Cuddles lower down the disco balls he holding and greets Toothy. They both exchange the information they had, it seems like the baseball bat in Toothy's bag had gone missing too.

Both Cuddles and Toothy decided that they should team up and protect each other. Since Toothy doesn't have anything with him, Cuddles give Toothy one of the disco balls. They soon meet up with Giggles and Petunia, and both the bear and skunk agree to tag along. The party of four shared their information, they know they must work together to survive.

* * *

Giggles and Petunia were shocked when they noticed the stuff in the bag had change. They manage to meet each other by lucky, and found out the others is having they own belonging. They exchange back their belonging and decide that they should walk together. Soon they met up with Cuddles and Toothy.

* * *

"What is this?" Mole trying to figure out what he has in his bag, judging the shape of the item, he knows this isn't his walking stick.

"Remember the plan… everyone go on my call."  
While exploring the forest, Cuddles and his friends found Mole at tall grass field. They decide to attack Mole at the same to increase the success rate.  
"3…2…1… Charge!"

They planned to defeat Mole by smacking him with the items they holding. Cuddles and Toothy are holding the disco ball, Petunia is holding a broom and Giggles is holding her first aid kit box.

"Whose there?" Mole senses some movements behind him and he turn around.

Cuddles and his friends screech with fear as they saw the items in Mole's hand. Before they could do anything, Mole pulled the trigger and the device start shooting bullets at Cuddles and his friends. What Mole had in his hand is a machine gun, there are other firearms scatter around him, however it covered by the tall gun that Cuddles and his friends couldn't see it. Cuddles and his friends are shrieking as the bullets pierce through their body.

After a while Mole releases his grip on the trigger. There a pool of blood in front of Mole, Cuddles and his friends had become a pile of fleshes.

 **-** **Cuddles death -** **-**

 **-** **\- Toothy death -** **-**

 **-** **\- Giggles death -** **-**

 **-** **\- Petunia death -** **-**

"Stop right there! I saw what you had did. As a hero, I will not let a villain to get away with his crime." Splendid who appear out of nowhere is levitating at the midair, he slowly descend to the ground.

"Villain? Crime?" Mole doesn't know what the person in front him talking about because he himself doesn't know what he had done, nor realizes that he had killed four residents of Happy Tree. He just wondering why there a strong vibration in his hand when the grab the item.

"Your punishment is to experience what you did to them." Splendid concentrate his power at his eye, he plan to shoot Mole with laser vision and shoot him several time to let him experience the pain.

"Help~!" A scream for help stopped Splendid from what he doing.

"Someone needs my help." Splendid fly toward the source of sound, leaving The Mole unharmed.

"What had happen?" Mole still couldn't get the situation.

* * *

 **The answer for question above is four. Compare the time that the event happen, Mole has the first blood and four kill in a row. Do you like to distribution of item? Try to guess what kind of combination I made for others.**

 **(Extra question, I wonder will someone notice who had Toothy's belong at the end of the story. I didn't write it directly but people can figure it out if they finish the whole story.)**


	4. Game 3: What did the raccoons bring?

**Who is the one that scream for help? Is a she or is a he? Try to guess it before reading this chapter. (Hints can be found in this senentce)**

 **The title reveal Shifty and Lifty as main focus on this chapter... no... it was the item that they brought along was the main focus of this chapter.**

 **Can you guess the items that they bring? (Hints: There are two of them and both have the same color as the raccoon.)**

* * *

After hearing the announcement made by Cursed Idol, the raccoon brothers are searching for their belonging.

"Why did you bring the money here?"  
"It was your ideas to bring it!"  
"Huh? I pretty sure it was yours idea."  
"No… it was yours!"

Both the brothers are arguing that it was the other fault that they lose their belonging. It looks like they had brought a huge amount of money with them, that big bag must be where they keep all the money.

When they check their bag, they found out their belongings had been switch into a journal and a smoking pipe. They throw the stuffs away, and immediately start their searching process.

* * *

Flaky feel uneasy without the safety gear she bring, there was a box inside her bag. She open the box and found an ancon shaped emerald that glow, she doesn't know who belonging is this but she decides that she should return it to the owner.

"The Kryptonut!"

Flaky hears someone yelling behind her, she turns around and see Lifty tries calling his brother to come here.

Knowing the raccoon thief's personality, Flaky believe that this jewel doesn't belong to them. She closes the box, holding it in her hand as she tries to flee away from there. However, the Kryptonut is actually brought by the raccoon brothers to use against Splendid.

When Shifty arrive, Flaky already gone. Lifty blaming his brother for being slow, while Shifty blaming that Lifty didn't pay attention to Flaky. If Lifty did pay a close attention on Flaky, she wouldn't have escape. The raccoon brothers had another argument fight until they notice the trail of dandruff. They knew this must the dandruff falling from Flaky's quills.

They follow the trail and manage they catch up with Flaky. There are a few time that they want to grab her and make her stop but the quills at her back stopped them to touch her with their bare hand. After Flaky takes a corner turn, the trail is gone.

At the left is the forest, and at the right is a cliff. The twins decide to search at the forest as they could hear some rustle coming from the bush.

Flaky felt relief when the raccoon brothers are gone. All this time, she had been hiding at the tree near the cliff. She didn't want to come down the tree because she is being cautious that the raccoon brothers could be still around there. Out of the blue, Flaky saw a yellow object is getting closer, her instinct told her to avoid the object and so she dodged it. The yellow object bump into the trunk and it falls to the ground.

"Chirp…chirps…" Flaky looks down, she saw a lot of chicks gathered below the tree including the one that almost hit her.

"Ehehehe…."When the twins found lot of chicks near the bushes, they know they can use it to threaten Flaky as she experiencing alektorophobia.  
"Hey Flaky, why don't you return us the Kryptonut? If you do that, we will chase away these chicks."

"No… not the chicks. Please chase them away." Flaky is crying when she saw the chicks below her, her fear makes her can't think about anything but the chicks.

Lifty get tired of waiting, he shakes the tree hoping that Flaky would fall down from there. Flaky tries her best to hold on to the tree trunk, eventually her grip slip away from it and she falls. However instead of landing in front the twins, Flaky fall to the direct of the cliff.

"Help~!" Flaky yells , for a moment she feel like her entire body is suspended in the air before gravity start pulling her down. She dropped straight down, plummeting toward the ground far below. Her heart is pounding fast, and she thought this would be the end of her.

"Don't worry… hero is here to save the day." With a swift, Splendid caught Flaky and held her in arm.

"Tch… that damn flying squirrel." Lifty cursed, now they couldn't get the Kryptonut back.

"Hey Flaky… give me the box." Shifty shouts at Flaky. Lifty thought Shifty is crazy, but the smirk on his brother's face made him think Shifty had some plan.

"Box? I see… are they trying to steal your stuff?" Splendid notice the box held in Flaky's hand.

"This isn't my box… I just found it in my bag and then they started chasing me. I didn't give to box to them since I think it belong to someone else. Speaking of which, do you know who the owner of the box is?' Flaky opens the box and show Splendid the jewel.

"Kryptonut…! Ah… ehw…blur…" The ray emit by Kryptonut make Splendid nauseous, causing him to throw out. Splendid got weaker from continue vomiting, he loses his strength to do anything. Thus both him and Flaky fall down to ground and they body splashed into chunks.

 **\- Splendid death -**

 **\- Flaky death -**

* * *

 **Flaky is the one who scream for help. The hint from the first sentence is "Is a she or is a he?", get it? Flaky once has a gender dispute.  
Anyone manage to guess what Lifty and Shifty bring?**

 **How do you think about the story so far? Leave a review to let me know.  
Wonder who will die in the next chapter...**


	5. Game 4: A series of unfortunate event

**This chapter has some reference based on some episodes, it be more fun if you watched those episodes before reading this.**

* * *

Cub is crying that his firetruck toy is gone, there only some safety gear in front him. Pop loses his smoking pipe too but instead he had some candies with him. Pop tries to cheer up Cub by giving him the candies. Cub become happy, he picks the giant lollipop and lick it.

Nutty got some working tools with him, he tries to lick and bite every working tool but it doesn't seem like he like it. He then spotted Cub's lollipop and the candies in Pop's hands. Nutty hurry rushes over and took the lollipop from Cub, making Cub to cries again.

"Oh no, not again…" Pop remember Nutty had once stole Cub's lollipop. Once again, he fought with Nutty to get back the lollipop.

As if the history repeats itself, after a short struggle, both of them let go the candy at same time, causing it to fly away. But this time, the stick of the lollipop pierces through Cub's head. Blood coming out from the wound, Cub cries out loud because of the pain.

Before Pop can act, Nutty grabs the lollipop and forcefully pulls the lollipop out of Cub's head. Once the stick is pulled out, there streams of blood flowing out of the wound.

Pop hurries picks up Cub, he covers Cub's wound with his hand and runs off for help. Because Pop is too worry about Cub's condition, he didn't notice he step into on the tool left out by Nutty. He steps on some screwdriver, it caused him to fall down and drop Cub. Both the father and son are very unlucky today. When Pop fells, there lot of different type of nails and screws scatter on the group. Some pierces through his skin, the pain makes him to roll around but it all end up with him getting more nails and screws piercing through his skin. Pop continue to roll for a times, he stops when his entire is cover by the nails and screws. Blood flow out from his wound and slowly but certainly his blood will rub dry. As for Cub's situation, there is a chainsaw in the way. Cub was sliced into half by the chainsaw.

 **\- Pop death -**

 **\- Cub death -**

When Nutty get a hold of the lollipop, he quickly bites down the whole lollipop, he even swallows down the entire sticks. The stick got stuck at his throat, choking Nutty until he die of suffocation.

 **\- Nutty death -**

* * *

"Ah… ! What happen here?" shouted Sniffles as he saw the horrible scene. He walks around and saw his friend corpses. Sniffles was actually looking for helper for his escape plan. It was lucky that his belonging remains with him, however he forgot to bring along the tools to build it. Notice the working tools on the ground, Sniffles thought he could at least use those to finishes his master plan.

After a long time of building, Sniffles managed to finish building the spacecraft. This spacecraft had been adjusted from the previous one, he make sure that the same mistake wouldn't happen again. Sniffles enter the ship and operating it, the ship manages to levitate in the air without throwing away any object. Gaining confident, Sniffles decides to increase the speed and marches forward.

Unfortunately, Sniffles had a sudden sneeze and he makes the ship to go at full speed. Sniffles was forcefully push to the back by the moving force. After a long time of crawling back to the control room, Sniffles notices the radar show there an object 500 meters away from the ship.

It was a biplane, someone must be piloting it. However Sniffles is too far away to see whose on it. He sounded the horn to warn the pilot but the biplane doesn't move away. Maybe it was because of the spacecraft is moving too fast that the biplane couldn't manage to move away in time.

Which one is the reason is no important… the result is the important one. Both the transports clashed each others and a big explosion happen. None of the passengers manage to survive.

 **\- Sniffles death -**

 **\- ? death -**

* * *

"Is not fun… everyone here are death." Fliqpy saw the spacecraft departed from a faraway place. He thought he could find someone to murder with but there only corpses lying on the ground.

Fliqpy looks at the working tool and material that left behind by Sniffles, and an idea come to his mind.  
"I just had to make something useful to myself."

Fliqpy took the stuff and start making something.

* * *

 **The reference episode are "A Sucker for Love" for Nutty stealing lollipop from Cub and "Happy Trails part 2: Jumping the Shark" for Sniffles making a spacecraft.**

 **Who do you think is dying with Sniffles? (hint: Well... that person need to be good at building stuff and know how to pilot a plane.)**

 **Fliqpy show up at the end of this chapter, what you think that he is going to make? Try to guess it before I reveal it in the coming chapter.**


	6. Game 5: Escape plan fail

**In the pervious chapter, Sniffles tries to escape from this place by using a spacecraft, but it end up fail.**

 **This time, who will try to escape? What are they going use to escape?**

 **Are they going to success? (Of course not, look at the chapter title.)**

 **This chapter also reveal who is inside the biplane. Did you manage to guess it using pervious chapter hint?**

* * *

When Russell woke up, he noticed that his swords are not with him. As if it was a replacement, he gets a pickle. Even though Russell thinks that the pickle won't be much of use, he still keeps it with him, no knowing the risk doing it.

He later found Handy, who is building a biplane. They had a small chat and exchange information, Handy told Russell that his tools are gone and what he had were some walking sticks. What can an amputee beaver do with the walking stick? Nothing... Handy doesn't has the need to use it nor has the hand to use it. But later he figures out he could use those sticks as part of the materials for the palne.

After having a talk with Handy, Russell thinks he could imitate Handy's plan. Russell told Handy about his thought on building a boat or something to escape, Handy suppports Rusell's plan, he even gives Russell some of his extra wood. Although Russell really wants to ask how did Handy built the biplane without using hand or equipment, he decides that he shouldn't interfere much about it.

After Russell takes his leave, Handy hurry his process to finishes building the biplane. It is amazing how Handy manages to build and pilot the plane even without his hand. Handy thought flying in the air is the safest rountine as there weren't any threats in the air, were it?

During his fly, Handy spoted a spacecraft going at high speed is getting closer to him. He even hears horn sound coming from the spacecraft but he didn't manages to aviods as the spacecraft is moving too fast. Within few minutes, both the transports clashed and explode. Leaving no survivor.

 **\- Handy death -**

* * *

Russell went to the sea shore to build a raft as he only good at building water transport.

"Yar… Giving me these materials to build a raft, that Handy sure is a nice guy." Russell paused for a moment as he thought about something rude, "However, I do wander how did he build that thing?"

No paying attention to the surrounding can be a common cause of death for the Happy Tree residents. Russell was focusing on building the raft that he didn't pay much attention to his surrounding. Russell didn't concern about the rustle sound making by the bush, nor notice that there was actually someone behind him.

"Yar…. Finally…! I finish it! I shall call this raft as S. Otter." Russell is proud with the creation he make, he just stand there and admire the raft. It looks like an ordinary raft, but to Russell it means much more. This is a masterpiece to him.

"Mr. Pickle!" Russell hears someone shouting, he senses something danger is going to hit so he dodge it. A sword swig at the place he once stood, the attacker happen to be the purple lamb, Lammy and her weapon happen to be his pirate sword.

"Mr. Pickle don't move around so much." The lamb attack Russell in a blitz but Russell still manages to evade it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Russell didn't know why Lammy attack he, he demands a reason from the lamb but instead what he got is a sword throwing at him.

With a parry and sidestep, Russell deftly aviod the sword. Just when he thinks he is safe, a sword pierced through his chest from behind. To think about, he orginally brought two sword along with him. He shouldn't be so careless thinking that Lammy only has one weapon.

Russell coughes out some blood, his hand is covering the wound from the front. Even though it doesn't seem to having any effect, Russell still think he could reduce the blood flow by just covering his wound.

"No….no… Mr. Pickle, you can't do that."Lammy pick up the sword from the sand and makes a swing at Russell's neck.

It happen so quick that Russell didn't felt anything when his head fall to the ground. Blood is spilling out from the wound like a fountain, soaking Lammy with all its red droplets.

 **\- Russell death -**

* * *

"Mr. Pickle… where are you?" When she woke up, she is separated with her friend. She is scare and worry what could happen to Mr. Pickle, she is searching around for her imagination friend.

During the search, she found some swords lying on the ground and decides to takes it along with her. Lammy went through a lot of places but she couldn't found.

"Mr. Pickle... I can't find you..." Lammy is crying that she couldn't find her best friend.

"Bonjour~" Lammy hears someone calling her and it was Mr. Pickle. She rushes over to catch him, but Mr. Pickle avioded her and run away.

"Don't run away, Mr. Pickle." Lammy chasing Mr. Pickle until they reached the sea shore where Mr. Pickle jump and rest at Rusell's pirate hat.

Currently, Russell is still making the finishing touches to the raft. Lammy notices Mr. Pickle starts to act weird, he put a sword out of nowhere and swinging it around Russell's neck.

"Mr. Pickle!" Panicking , Lammy jumps out from where she stay and held tight of the sword and lash out at Mr. Pickle. Even Mr. Pickle does seem like a little guy, he manages to counters Lammy's attack causing to miss her attack. Mr. Pickle is moving away from Lammy, Lammy is upset that Mr. Pickle is running away from her.

"Mr. Pickle don't move around so much." She blitz at Mr. Pickle but he counter her attack by knocking off her sword. Now that Lammy doesn't has weapon on her hand to fight him, Mr. Pickle uses this chance to stab Russell from the back.

"No….no… Mr. Pickle, you can't do this." She takes back her sword and swing at Mr. Pickle who is standing around Russell's neck.

"Slash... dop..." Something has drop to the ground but Lammy didn't looks at it. She felt exhausted for fighting with Mr. Pickel that she use the sword to support her standing.

"Huh…? Is it raining?" Feeling water dripping on her body, Lammy raise her head and saw lot of red droplet coming out from Russell's neck.

"Ehw…. Why? Mr. Pickle… you kill someone again." Lammy cries as she thought her best friend is kill her other friends again.

"Nope… I didn't do it. It was all you doing." Mr. Pickle just stands there calmly and points his stick at Lammy. "I wasn't the one who soaked in blood."

All this time, Mr. Pickle is only Lammy's imagination. She was the one who kill Russell.

"Ah…! No! I have to wash this away." Lammy tries to washes the blood off by using the sea water. The blood lured the sharks to come near the shore. Lammy's action of washing the blood make the sharks think that she is the prey, they circled her and start to bite off Lammy's flesh.

"Ah… ! blurrr…. Help…! Help me! blurrr…. Save me Mr. Pickle!" Lammy was pulls down to the sea again and again, she calls out for help but there no one there to save her. Soon… the sharks consumed her entire body, leaving a single purple ribbon to float on the sea surface.

The ribbon wash to the shore, and what lying next to the ribbon was a green pickle.

 **\- Lammy death -**

 **\- Mr. Pickle missing -**

* * *

 **Aww...Everyone appear in this chapter die.**

 **Well, except Mr. Pickle, he will only appear if Lammy is there. But when Lammy is death, Mr Pickle is disappear... no one can see him.**

 **How many Happy Tree Friend had die? How many of them still alive?**

 **Leave a review if you enjoy the story so far.**


	7. Game 6: The last survivor

**According to the title, the game will finally come to an end, the winner will be choosen in this chapter.**

 **So who will be the one survive? Is it Flippy/Fliqpy? It is The Mole? or Lifty & Shifty? or even other characters?**

 **What are you waiting for? Hurry and find it out.**

* * *

"Why… why… why…" Lumpy is whining at his loss. The sandwiches he packed isn't there in his lunch box, instead there are lot of green paper in it.

"Return my sandwich!" Lumpy shout at the valley angrily, his sound echoed a few time. He had made the sandwich extra special today by adding the expensive cheeses that he kept for long time.

Lumpy is sobbing as he walking slowly, he just keeps on walk without any destination in his mind. Suddenly... Lumpy detects the odor of cheese, like a pair of hand trying to lure its victim to follow it, Lumpy is totaly attracted by the odor. As if there is a pot of gold ... **a pile of sandwiches** at the end of the rainbow ... **the odor** , Lumpy hurry up his pace to reach to the end of the odor.

"My sandwiches…!" After a long time of following the smell, Lumpy reaches to a place where there are a pile of sandwiches lying on the ground. Lumpy jumps into it, he quickly grabs and stuff those sandwiches into his mouth.

"Clack…"

"Ouch…!" One of Lumpy's hand got catch by a restraining trap. "Why is there even a trap here?"

"Somebody please help me!" Lumpy calls out for help but at the same time, he using the other movable hand to stuff another sandwich into his mouth.

"Ehehehe… look what we had here?" The raccoon twins appear out of nowhere is laughing at Lumpy's misfortune.

"Hey… at least help me get out of here." Lumpy wants to throw something at the brothers, but he only has sandwiches with him and he wouldn't want to throw that.

"Ah huh…" Lumpy remembers about the green paper he had with him. He throws those papers toward the raccoon twins but the papers are blows away by the wind.

"Ehehehe… Silly moose, want to hit us with the paper." Seeing Lumpy's silly action, Lifty can't stop laughing.

"Ehehehe… wait isn't that our money?" Notice something wrong, Shifty stopped laughing. Shifty kicks his brother to get him understand the situation, and both of them start chasing the money.

"Hey! What about me?" Lumpy trying to get their attention but none of them looks back to him. Seeing there nothing he could do, Lumpy decide he should just focus on enjoying these sandwiches.

* * *

"Look… what did I catch? Flippy's neighbor." Fliqpy found Lumpy in one of the trap that he made. The trap is made by the stuff left by Sniffles, Fliqpy even made a bowtie knife from those materials.

"Ha… Mole! Mole… here!" Despite there a danger right behind him, Lumpy didn't notices about it. Lumpy is happy that he saw mole walks pass by, he thinks he could ask Mole for help.

"Whose there?" Mole turns to faces at the direction of sound and at the same time he pulled the trigger.

"Shit! Ah…!" Fliqpy knows well about the machine gun in Mole's hand, it was one of the weapons that he had packed. He quickly evades the bullet but he still got hit at the leg.

"Screw you! When I get it back, you going to suffer." Ingoring the pain he feels, Fliqpy moves swiftly towards the Mole. Depsite his effort, the rustle sound caused by Fliqpy's movement reveals Fliqpy's location. Molw keeps turns and faces the noise, and since he still have yet release his grip on the trigger, it make Mole looks like he purposely aims and shoots at Fliqpy.

When Fliqpy get to a certain distant, he made a jumps to delivery a death blow to Mole.

"Hey Mole...! Mole...!" Lumpy calls out for Mole, Mole turn around and moved a bit upon hearing his name. This caused him avioded Fliqpy's attack. There was something drop out of his pocket when he moves but since the item is too small, not one notice it.

"Why you... Hurry up and die!" Fliqpy is angry that he attack is miss, he want to delivery another strike but Mole turn back around to face Fliqpy as he hears Fliqpy's curses.

"Not again..." Fliqpy hurry up and dodge the bulllets, and this time Fliqpy fall back to the wood. "What with that guy? When will he release the trigger? Do I really have to wait until he finish with the bullets?"

"Beep...beep...beep..."

"What that sound?" Fliqpy wondering where the sound comes from, he notice there something blinking red is sticking to his shoes. Before Flipqy could realize anyhting, the thing give out a big explosion, killing Fliqpy instantly.

 **\- Flippy / Fliqpy death -**

* * *

Again, the gunfire continued for a long time before Mole finally releases his grip. Lumpy is lucky that the whole time he is stick to the ground and avoid all the bullets.

"Mole… Mole… help me." Not learning the lesson, Lumpy calling out to Mole again. And again, Mole responds it with rapid fire, even though he didn't realize what he had done.

"Hey… watch where you fire. It almost hit me." Lumpy makes a complaint o Mole, how airheaded can this blue moose be?

"Ehehehe… we manage to get back all our money. Let count it: 1,2,3… Ah!" The raccoon twins were happily walking and counting their money. It is a wrong timing that they appear now, Mole turns around to faces the twins when he hears their smirk. What happen next is obvious, the raccoon twins got shoot to death by Mole.

 **\- Shifty death -**

 **\- Lifty death -**

"Mole~!" This time, Lumpy shouts louder and it somehow manages to produce an echo. Mole shoots at the direction of echo and creates more echo. Mole walks towards the direction of the echo, no knowing that he is facing towards the cliff.

"Mole, don't go there!" Lumpy shouted, but it was too late. Mole had steps one of his feet out, without anything support his feet, Mole losses his balance and fall forward. After a long fall, Mole finally hit the ground and smacked into pieces.

 **\- Mole death -**

[ Congratulation…! You are the only survivor! The winner of this game! ]

Cursed Idol appears in front of Lumpy. Since it was in good mood, it decides to help Lumpy remove the trap.

[As promised, I will grant one wish for you. So tell me your wish.]

"I wish to…"

* * *

 **Did anyone manage to guess the winner?**

 **What do you think about this chapter? Do you like the fight scene between Mole and Fliqpy? Too bad Mole end up killing himself by accident.**

 **For those who might not know, the thing in Mole's pocket is the tiny mole bomb that appear in "Mole in the city" episode.**

 **So what do you think Lumpy will for? Will he wish to revive his friends? or use the wish to do something stupid?**

 **Find it all out at the Epilogue.**

 **(P.S Anyone found the answer for the question I ask in Game 2? Well... here a hint for you who didn't found the answer, Toothy's belong is with someone who is blue... still can't find the answer? The last hint is that person can fly. That all, you can surely guess it by now.)**


	8. Epilogue: And Then There Were None

**This title kind is same from the famous mystery murder novel, I even slip in the nursery rhyme from the novel into here. (Just for the mood I guess.)**

 **The last chapter of this story, telling about the wish made by Lumpy and a summarized result of the game.**

 **So what did you think Lumpy will wish for? Let's find it out~!**

* * *

"I wish to have a lot of delicious sandwich to eat." Lumpy is drooling when he think about all kinds of sandwiches that he could eats.

[A lot… as in how much you want? Would a mountain of sandwich be enough for you?]

Lumpy nod his head quickly, he couldn't wait for the feast.

[Understood. Here… accept your prize.]

Sandwiches falling from sky like there was a sandwich rain. Lumpy gulps down all the sandwiches fall into his mouth.

No matters how much a person likes to eat sandwich, there will be a limited amount he or she could consumes. After eating a lot of sandwiches, Lumpy can feel his stomach is full. Lumpy tell Cursed Idol that he had enough and it can stop sending the sandwiches down.

[Didn't I promise a mountain of sandwiches? The sandwiches rain won't stop until the sandwiches pile up into a mountain.]

"Stop… I can't finish any more sandwiches…" Lumpy tries to say more but his voice soon sunk into the flood of sandwiches causing by the rain.

When a mountain is form, Lumpy is nowhere to be sees. He could be buried alive within the sandwiches mountain or got choked with too much of sandwiches in his mouth. Either the way, the result stills the same.

 **\- Lumpy death -**

* * *

Cursed is singing a nursery rhyme while wait for the sandwiches mountain to be form.

 **Ten little Indian Boys went out to dine;  
One choked his little self and then there were nine.**

 _Nutty is choked with lollipop sitck._

 **Nine little Indian Boys sat up very late;**  
 **One overslept himself and then there were eight.**

 _Pop sleep(?) in bed of nails and screws._

 **Eight little Indian Boys travelling in Devon;**  
 **One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.**

 _Mr. Pickle disappears from the game._

 **Seven little Indian Boys chopping up sticks;**  
 **One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.**

 _Cub is chopped in half by a chainsaw._

 **Six little Indian Boys playing with a hive;**  
 **A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.**

 _Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Petunia were shooted to death by the Mole.  
Shifty and Lifty were also shoot to death by Mole._

 **Five little Indian Boys going in for law;**  
 **One got in Chancery and then there were four.**

Cro-Marmot is exacuted by Crused Idol before the game began.

 **Four little Indian Boys going out to sea;**  
 **A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.**

 _Russell was murder by Lammy near the sea.  
Lammy was eaten by sharks when she tries to washes the blood off._

 **Three little Indian Boys walking in the zoo;**  
 **A big bear hugged one and then there were two.**

 _Disco Bear and Mime were murder by Fliqpy._

 **Two little Indian Boys sitting in the sun;**  
 **One got frizzled up and then there was one.**

 _Handy and Sniffle die in an explosion when their transport crashes. Flippy / Fliqpy got kill by the explosion coming from the mole size bomb._

[Ops… I kill the winner. Anywhere… it doesn't matter. Continue with my song. ]

 **One little Indian Boy left all alone;  
He went out and hanged himself and then there were none.**

 _Flaky dig her and Splendid's grave by opening the box.  
The Mole walks to his own death.  
Lumpy made a wish that indirectly caused his own death._

* * *

 **HTF Survival Game Result:**

 **Survival: 0**

 **Death: 21 bodies**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the whole story. I hope you readers enjoying it.**

 **So are you enjoying it? Do you like this story? Were there any mistakes in my story? Are there any improvement I can do to make the story better?**

 **Do feel free to leave a review to let me know about it.**


End file.
